Smile
Smile (スマイル) is a character in the anime and manga Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin Appearance Smile has brownish-gray hair swept over his face, permanently covering one eye. His eyes are yellow. He wears a yellow shirt and green pants. Over his shirt is a green jacket. Because he only buttons the top, it hangs behind him like a cape. Personality Smile tends to be rude, usually criticizing everyone around him, regardless of their authority over him. He's fascinated by J, to the point of possessiveness over him. He's generally arrogant, rarely seen without his signature creepy smile. Biography (Anime) Smile was once described as "gentle" and "a crybaby." He joined Numbers Elite, where he became Number Four, because he wanted to be strong, but was different from the other members. He was given special training with Number Five, Card Sensei, where they secluded themselves in the wild. There, they not only trained in Battle Spirits, but became capable of superhuman physical feats. The training ended with a special battle at midnight, which the other Numbers came to observe. Smile won the battle, and was accepted by the Numbers. He claimed that he won because of Card Sensei's weakness, his kindness. Smile disappeared soon after, because he went to America. There, he became known as a powerful card battler. He returned to Japan to participate in a tournament. There, to everyone's surprise, he tied with J in the preliminary gunslinger round. Smile challenged J to a match to determine the gunslinger's c''' '''hampion, and won the match using cards J had never seen before, the new yellow type. Smile became fascinated by J, however, and began contacting him in secret. One day, he invited J to meet with him at the Tonari Battle Spirits Center. When he arrived, he proposed to J that he join Numbers Elite as well, so the two could challenge King Uchuuchouten as a tag. When J went to Finland to film for Battle Spirits TV, Smile even followed him there. He challenged J to a match, and was defeated. There, Smile started to freak out over his constant losing streak. J commented that for the first time, Smile interested him, and agreed to help him. Smile was more than pleased to rub this in to Bashin, whom had taken all J's interest in the past. This was especially true once J joined Numbers Elite. After J finally left the Numbers, returning to Bashin, he and Smile didn't meet again until the King Uchuuchouten Cup. During that time, Smile remained the only Number still loyal to Number Nine, while the rest were brainwashed to remain loyal. Before Smile's assigned match, with Seven as a tag battle partner, he freed Seven, wanting him to return to his Galaxy persona, who betrayed Bashin in the past. Before the match against Bashin and J, Smile explains to them that he knew for a long time which side was right. However, the purpose of the fight would be to determine whether Bashin or himself made a stronger tag with J. Bashin and J won the match, and Smile and Seven were captured by Number Nine as a result. They're freed by J, Hayami and the pets, and return to watch Bashin's final battles. In the epilogue, Smile is seen with his school's Battle Spirits club, battling against Masako. He arrogantly declares: "I do what I want."to a very angry Masako. (Manga) Smile is not actually a human, but the incarnation of pleasure, named Abbadon. Number Nine released him in order to help his objectives. Smile's intentions were to make Battle Spirits, which he loved, more enjoyable by raising the stakes. He was not the original Number Four of Numbers Elite. He drove away the original holder of the title and took over, to the annoyance of the other Numbers. However, Uchuuchouten approved, so he was accepted. Smile, who took an interest in J, attempted to recruit him. Though J accepted at first, it was short lived, and he joined Bashin and the others in opposing Smile. Smile tried to merge the real world with the spirits' world. He trapped many humans in this alternate world he created. He multiplied himself, and used these alternate versions to battle against the chosen card battlers, risking everyone's freedom. He nearly defeated Bashin, but with everyone cheering him on, even from the outside world, Bashin won, and Smile was destroyed. Deck Smile uses primarily yellow. His deck has contained at some point the following: Battle Stats (Anime) Battle Stats (Manga) Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin anime Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin (manga) Gallery Bashin ep13.jpg Charsmile.jpg m-smile.jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin characters Category:Male characters Category:Numbers Category:Yellow card battlers